Icekit's Anguish
by Sonicskrewdriver
Summary: Icekit knew her parents were set on her becoming a Glaceon ever since she was little, but she never wanted to be one. When the day comes for her to decide she evolves into something no one has ever seen before. How can a little kit make her way when all Pokemon turn against her? Find out in Icekit's Anguish *Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Warriors in any way shape and/or form*
1. Future

**MoonClan**

**Leader**  
Blackstar  
Umbreon

**Deputy**  
Acidarmor  
Jolteon

**Medicine Cat**  
Firesong  
Flareon  
Leafpaw  
Leafeon

**Warriors**  
Snowfeather  
Glaceon  
Iciclefang  
Glaceon  
Lillypad  
Vaporeon

**Kits**  
Bravekit  
Eevee  
Icekit  
Eevee

**Duskclan**

**Leader**  
Sunstar  
Espeon  
Lightpaw  
Espeon

**Deputy**  
Icybreeze  
Glaceon  
**Medicine Cat**

Raincloud  
Vaporeon

**Warriors**

Redheart  
Flareon  
Blazepaw  
Flareon  
Flowerpetal  
Leafeon  
Mistycloud  
Vaporeon

**Kits**  
Windkit  
Eevee  
Thunderkit  
Eevee

**Twilightclan**

**Leader**  
Razerstar  
Vaporeon  
Shallowpaw  
Vaporeon

**Deputy**  
Nighttalon  
Umbreon

**Medicine Cat**  
Sweetbreeze  
Espeon

**Warriors**  
Lightningstrike  
Jolteon  
Flowerpelt  
Leafeon  
Leafpaw  
Leafeon

**Kits**  
Ravenkit  
Eevee  
Cloudkit  
Eevee

**Sunclan**

**Leader**  
Solarstar  
Flareon

**Deputy**  
Darkspirit  
Umbreon  
Icypaw  
Glaceon

**Medicine Cat**  
Electricbreeze  
Jolteon

**Warriors**  
Iceflame  
Glaceon  
Pollennose  
Leafeon  
Lillypaw  
Espeon  
Wildflower  
Jolteon  
Riverstone  
Vaporeon  
**Kits**  
Bluekit  
Eevee  
Goldenkit  
Eevee  
Blazekit  
Eevee

Chapter One  
"Look how pretty they are!" Iciclefang purred, puffing his chest out in pride as he watched his two kits wrestle. "MoonClan attack!" Icekit screeched pouncing on Bravekit and knocking her over. Lillypad and Acidarmor appeared in the distance with more prey than they had expected to catch, especially since it was leaf-bare. Icekit bounded over to greet the warriors but was quickly stopped by her mother. "I want to go outside the camp though! I'll be an apprentice in a moon!" Icekit wailed. Her mother sighed and nudged her back inside," go back with Bravekit and get some rest. Lillypad promised to watch you tonight so that I can go to the gathering.  
When the gathering was over, Icekit heard her parents talking about their Apprentice Ceremony. "I talked to Blackstar about it already," Iciclefang said excitedly," the two of them are going to be strong Glaceons." Icekit didn't want to be a Glaceon, but her mother always told her how every member of the family before her had been a Glaceon, and how Icekit and Bravekit both must follow in their path.

"Icepaw. Bravepaw." All of MoonClan chanted as they watched the two new apprentices who could barely contain their excitement. Blackstar carried out several stones, each of which would change the two Eevee apprentices into one of the man evolutions. "Bravepaw please step forward and make a decision," Blackstar called in his big, booming voice. Bravepaw went straight for the icy rock and dipped her head download touch it. Icepaw watched in awe as her sister transformed. Her big fluffy brown coat had been replaced with slick blue fur, and he ears and tail changed shape. Icepaw got a knot in her stomach, that's what her  
Parents wanted her to be, but she knew it wasn't her destiny. It was obvious enough that they expected her too become a Glaceon since they named her Icekit the minute she was born.  
Icepaw was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Blackstar say her name. Stepping forward she took a careful look at each of the glistening stones. She knew each one would hold a different destiny for her, and just by touching one her whole fate could be changed. She looked at her parents who looked back at her expectantly. Overwhelmed Icepaw took a step back, the pressure was just too much for her. She jumped down from where they were she had been sitting and an as fast as she could into the woods. She had never been outside of camp before but at this point she really didn't care, she just wanted to get away.

Icepaw stumbled on until she could barely run anymore. She slowed down and started panting while she looked back to see if she was being followed. Before she realized it she had tripped and fallen. She hit the ground with a thud and lay there in pain and in tears. The rest of the night Icepaw lay on the cold hard ground not caring if anyone found her.

When Icepaw woke up she felt different but she wasn't sure how. She tested one paw on the ground to make sure she can can still walk. Crawling out of the crevice she looked around and noticed that it hadn't snowed overnight so her paw prints in the snow were still there. As she walked back though, she noticed her tracks going back were bigger than when she had left. In fact her strides where getting longer too.  
The minute she bounded into camp she knew something was wrong. Every clan member turned at stared at her in awe, every cat except for one. He mother stared in hatred, disbelief and udder shock.


	2. Sylveon

**SIDENOTE: Icepaw is a Sylveon so if you don't know what that is look it up ;) I appreciate all the positive reviews I get :D let me know if you like the story so far and if I should write more~**

At first Icepaw had no clue why everyone was looking at her weird, so  
she ran out of camp. She padded slowly over to a frozen puddle in the  
middle of camp and looked at her reflection in the ice.  
Where her brown ears had been there was now pink ears with long light  
pink ribbon flowing from a bow that appeared to be attached to the  
base of her left ear and a matching bow on her neck. The tip of each  
of each of the ribbons was striped, first light blue, then dark blue  
and finally pink before turning into the light pink which was similar  
to the rest of her body. Her once big, fluffy tail had now turned a  
slightly different shade of pink and was much smaller.  
Icepaw stared into the soft blue eyes of a creature that she  
had now become, no wonder everyone was terrified of her. She turned  
back to her mother who still refused to talk to her. Taking a step  
towards her clan she called pleadingly in hopes that they would still  
accept her," I'm still the same old Icepaw." Her mother turned away  
from her and began to walk towards her den. "Mom," Icepaw said holding  
back tears. "Don't you dare call me that," Snowfeather hissed," you do  
not belong with this family anymore." Icepaw looked hopefully over at  
her father thinking that maybe, just maybe he would back her up.  
Iciclefang only shook his head sadly and followed Snowfeather.  
"Icepaw..." Blackstar said softly, trying to comfort her but was soon  
cut off by Snowfeather. "She doesn't deserve the name Icepaw,"  
Snowfeather snarled," she needs something that suits her betraying  
personality." Each word that her mother said stung more and more.  
"Icepaw, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you  
shall be known as Fallenpaw, because you have fallen off of your path  
to your destiny," Blackstar called before leaping down and gathering  
his hunting patrol.  
Fallenpaw had no clue how to feel, she had been disowned and even  
her name had been changed. This whole day felt like a terrible  
nightmare, and she wanted it to be over with, so instead of going with  
her mentor to go training she lay down in the back corner of the  
apprentices den and fell asleep.  
"Fallenpaw. Fallenpaw. Wake up!" She jumped up started; she  
wasn't used to her new name. "Arn't you going to go out with your  
mentor today?" Bravepaw said bouncing up and down excitedly. Fallenpaw  
shook her head," I wasn't assigned a mentor. Blackstar said since no  
one knows what I am, they can't properly teach me." The excitement on  
her sisters face instantly vanished and turned to sorrow,"oh. I was  
hoping we could go see the territory together." Even though it hurt,  
Fallenpaw managed some fake excitement for her sister," you go ahead.  
I've already seen some of it, and that was plenty enough of it for  
now." She forced a smile and Bravepaw walked away slightly happier  
than before.  
Fallenpaw sighed and lay back down. She was just about to fall  
asleep when she heard someone calling," Icepaw! Pst! Icepaw!"  
Fallenpaw sat up as soon as she heard her name. Leafpaw, Firesong's  
apprentice, walked in. "Tonight's the full moon," he said," and  
Firesong's thinks that you should go, to see if the other Clans know  
what to do." She was badly paying attention to anything he was saying,  
she was too busy staring into his deep brown eyes. Fallenpaw had  
always liked him, but he had chosen the medicine cat path instead,  
meaning he could never take a mate. She sighed," what did Blackstar  
have to say about that?" Leafpaw shrugged,"Firesong's talking to him  
now, but Blackstar always does what she says so it doesn't matter.  
They're leaving right now too." Fallenpaw got up and slowly trudged  
over to the patrol that was about to leave, but not even Blackstar  
could predict how quickly this meeting would turn terrible


	3. Disappointment

** Hey guys! I know its been sooo long since I last posted a chapter of this but I promise to be better about it from now on. I am currently in the middle of finals (not at this second obviously) but I have been focusing in that cause my dad said he'd take away my ipad if I didn't do good and then I wouldn't be able to post at all. BTW you should go check out Shaystorm and her a pokemon/warriors cross over.**

**Anyway just remember that I update stories based off of how many reviews I get on a story, so the story with the most reviews is more likely to be updated sooner, if you like this and want me to continue let me know :3**

**enjoy~**

Come on!" Leafpaw yelled as he bounced through the snow towards the gathering. Fallenpaw couldn't help but laugh at how silly the apprentice looked and excited to join in. This was the best that she had felt since the ceremony, and she almost forgot about the scary creature that she had transformed into.  
_Bam._  
Fallenpaw was so caught up with the fact that's someone finally accepted her, she she had completely forgotten where she was going,

"Get off of me!" She herd the muffled cry of Leafpaw from beneath her and she rolled over, leaving a Sylveon sized imprint in the snow. Leafpaw got up and shook off the snow that caked his fur.  
"See Icepaw? You can still have fun. Just because your parents don't accept you, I always will."

_Icepaw_.

Leafpaw had just addressed her as her former name, the one that she liked so much more than Fallenpaw. That cruel name the Blackstar had given to the new apprentice not only ashamed her, but it hurt. Each time one of the other eeveelutions would address her by that name, the words stung worse than nettle.

"Quit messing around you two, we actually want to be sure to make it to the gathering on time," Firesong's called from up ahead and the two Pokémon rushed ahead to catch up.

The gathering place was a giant sycamore tree that had a huge circular shrub surrounding it. It was obvious that twolegs had made it but it was abandoned now, and none of them dare to enter it. There was only one entrance, which all of the cats flooded through and began to spread out to gossip with eeveelutions from other clans.  
Fallenpaw crept in cautiously; she was afraid of what the other clans would ink of her. Instead of mingling with the other apprentices like Leafpaw did, she decided to stay in the very back alongside her sister Bravepaw. Razerstar, the leader of Twilightclan, was the last two hop up on the stones just below the tree that were meant for the leaders.  
"Welcome," he messed in greeting, and his big voice but through the small area, making all the clams to instantly go silent.  
Before Razerstar had a chance to continue, Sunclan's leader, Solarstar interrupted,"my dearest apologies Razerstar, I mean no disrespect but I ask of my clan may have the first chance to speak at this gathering. Razerstar merely just eyed Solarstar suspiciously for a moment before dipping his head and sitting down.  
"Now," Solarstar said, turning to address all clans, "I know I this leaf bare has lasted longer than most, and the amount of Glaceon in the clans are few. I realize that they are truly the only ones who can safely hunt in this weather." Fallenpaw began too tune out the leader and became absorbed in her one thoughts. Solarstar did mention how needed Glaceon were, and she felt ashamed that she had not chosen to become one. What confused Fallenpaw theist though, was the fact that she was not affected by the cold as much as the other types were. Whatever type she was, it was most likely super effective against ice then.

After the other leaders had addressed their points, it was finally time for her on leader, Blackstar, to speak.  
"All is well in MoonClan, in fact our clan is beginning to prosper more than it ever has since the most recent green cough epidemic. I am proud to announce that just recently two of our own kits were made int warriors," Blackstar said with his chest puffed out in pride," the first Bravepaw, evolved into a Glaceon."  
"Bravepaw. Bravepaw." The crowd cheered as they always did for a new apprentice.  
"And her sister, Fallenpaw into-" Blackstar paused for a moment and it was obvious that he had not though through what he was going to say about her.  
All the clans urged to stare at her. On their faces she saw a mixed reaction of shock, disbelief, and horror as they all turned to see the monstrosity that she had become. Fallenpaw couldn't bare to shame any more people than she already had. Without a second thought about it, Fallenpaw rushed out the entrance of the gathering place and everyone watched as the snowy darkness consumed her shape until she was out of their sight.


End file.
